One Quick Heist
by Miyazuka
Summary: A Simple job,A little bit of help and one Criminal Partnership ter helping Red X find and Take an Artifact that shouldn't belong to the Museum in plain sight,Raven gets hooked on the buzz of an unlikely run in with the titan's,Raven finds herself verging on the good and bad sides of the law. T-Rating,Maybe changed M later...RedXRaeXRob hints of RobXRae...My first fic!:D
1. Prologue

**A/N:**Hi!I'm **Miyazuka**,First of all I'd like to thank you for actually looking at this story!This IS my first ever fic and I'm so glad your actually reading it!Anyway,It's a RedXRae and about Raven turning the tables a bit and helping Red X do one job...or she thinks...

I,Personally have read and thought about what Red X would look like and well...I don't think he'd be a Dark Mysterious criminal...I think he'd be someone hiding in the broad daylight!Anyway,This will be the first and maybe the last time you'll be hearing from throughout the story!I'll see you ever 5 chapters or so...

Before I forget!The real names of the titans will be used and in this story they will be older!This story might also be changed to an M-rating later or I'll be super tease;P

Names:  
-Robin=Richard 'Dick' Grayson  
-Starfire=Kori Anders  
-Cyborg=Victor Stone  
-Raven=Rachel Roth  
-Beast Boy=Garfield Logan

**Disclaimer:**I own nothing but My Red X OC and the story concept .I'm only saying this once!Please no Flames and p.s I'm British so my grammar might be a little funny...

* * *

_A Simple job,A little bit of help and one Criminal Partnership formed._  
_After helping Red X find and Take an Artifact that shouldn't belong to the Museum in plain sight,_  
_Raven gets hooked on the buzz of an unlikely run in with the titan's,Raven finds herself verging on the good and bad sides of the law._

**M(I(&)I)M**

Prologue

Raven sighed from underneath her hood,The anxiety of it all was killing hall was silent except for the faint footsteps of the security guard and her the footsteps went away her guilt grew stronger...The Titan's taught her to be good,And do what was best for others...But never forgetting who you are and what your potential could be.

And where was she now?Huddled in a museum about to take a very powerful gem,One that could rebuild the home she once new...One that could stop her inner demon from coming out...and one that could let her love...The Eye of Azim..

"_It should just be me soon_"She thought to herself as she jumped from one of the Ancient Egyptian Pillars the museum had set up for the display of the Rare and powerful artifact. Raven had a suspicion that someone would plan on stealing the Eye,So she made a plan herself.

Break in,Place a decoy,take the real eye,get out.

"Now."She whispered to herself as the security system turned Red laser beams turned on and spread across the room,bouncing off of the display glass of each stone and gem...Raven took off her her midnight blue cloak and hung it from a was 2am and the changing of the guards,The moon was at it's peak in the sky,Shining through the windows...She had 15 minutes before the guard came back round.

Her cloakless body was a master piece,Years of training and exercize had left her ready for this singular moment...Sure,She could use magic to get past it all...But that would be to easy.

"You got this Raven..."She said peeping herself up to raise her right leg up behind her and flip into a split so she could get past the high followed this out with expert known to Raven,She was currently being watched...

"Her moves are flawless,No way that's Sunshine..."A synthesized voice whispered from underneath his skull pleated mask as he continued to watch the Titan from afar...

In her mind everything was going to had 7 minutes before the guard came round and that was all...Any interruption at all would end her career as I titan once and for all...

"May I ask what your doing?"But she knew it would happen...Raven sighed and slowly turned her body around,Trying not to make any noise from her tight leather body suit...

"No..."Raven calmly stated as she laid eyes on the formidable Red X...

"Your wearing the wrong type of suit for this job sunshine,Though...The leather suits you nicely..."He said looking her full figured body up and X was they type to flirt with anything that had two legs,a butt and a nice rack...Raven was half of the age of 18 she went through her second puberty,When Starfire went though her's she turned into a monster...When Raven went through her's she turned into a goddess...

Her skin lost it's grey hue and got more of an olive tint to her milky white skin,Her hair turned to deep Raven with a purple tint and her beautiful purple eyes mixed with blue,Gold and red to form...A purple and blue long legs became less noticeable when her butt decided to grow to the 'size of Jupiter',extenuating her curves and turning her C-cup breast to Double D's,Which still lacked in comparison to her alien companions...

"Call me when your ego stops growing and your Penis does."

X chuckled at her pun as she formed an Identical purple gem to the one in the case in front of her,"Just looking at you makes it grow..."He said with a smirk under his mask,Raven chuffed as he said,"But seriously...Why are you stealing that thing?..It has no material value..."

"No Value to you and mortal mind...through magical eyes...this is what people would think as god..."Raven whispered as she switched out the gem..."What I just put in there has more material value then you could actually imagine...but this,this rock is my whole world..."She finished teleporting the rock away and her cloak to her...

"The guard comes round in 3 minutes,You gonna arrest me?"He asked breaking a display to a beautiful gold and emerald necklace...

"What are you dong!"Raven shouted to him as he plastered an over her grabbed the necklace and her hand and dragged her with him as he ran towards the window that shone the moonlight at them...

"Showing you the ropes kid!"He screamed as he pulled her close and jumped through the sky scrappers window..She screamed as pushed away from the falling criminal...Raven closed her eyes and gripped on for him with dear life as she remembered...Her powers are based around emotions,The shock,The fear and the pure excitement and ecstasy running through her vain's,mixing with her blood making her want to scream...And then it stopped...She opened her eyes to see the roof of the tower...

She looked up to Red X who was smirking from underneath his mask and thought,"_That was amazing._"

"Here you go Sunshine,Safe and sound..."

The X was ripped off of her mouth with a painful sound. Raven groaned with a sigh as the rush disappeared...

"You liked it...Didn't you?"He asked as he walked over to the tower ledge...

"No...It was a one time thing..."She said,watching the moon like grace his muscular figure...

"How sad,But if you want to do it again sunshine...You know who to call.."He he said with a chuckle as he fell backwards...A card flying in the air as he's body left her flew over to the ledge expecting to see him falling...but saw nothing but the card slowly falling through the night sky...She grabbed it with a small smile as she tucked a short stand of hair behind her ear,before reading the card...

'Something you want,That I can get you...'

It was just a plain card aside from that,A 3d X layed under the quote...Raven ran her thumb over it...

"hmm...That was a thrill..."Raven whispered as the X flashed,And a set of coordinates appeared underneath...

"Raven?"

She turned around to see Robin dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of black basket ball shorts at the door...

"Hey..."She said hiding the card and pulling her hood up..

"You couldn't sleep either,huh?"He asked with a smile...Raven blushed from underneath her hood...

"Nope...I was...too awake..."

**M(I(&)I)M**


	2. I:1 year,Part 1

_A Simple job,A little bit of help and one Criminal Partnership formed._  
_After helping Red X find and Take an Artifact that shouldn't belong to the Museum in plain sight,_  
_Raven gets hooked on the buzz of an unlikely run in with the titan's,Raven finds herself verging on the good and bad sides of the law._

**M(I(&)I)M  
I:1 year,part 1.**

* * *

"Friend Raven,Are you okay?"

I gave Starfire the most demonic look I could actually muster.I had been a Titan for seven years,I had been a Thief for one and I had been a 'model' for 10 Titan's were changing their image,Which meant we had interviews and what not!We all had a Photo shoot designed by some artist that we had to shoot with professional models...

"What the hell am I wearing!"I asked her,I was dressed in a black skin tight sheer-dress,Sure I was 21...Sure they had given me black underwear...But I wasn't a fan of being shown off to the public...

"Personally Miss Raven,You look stunning..."A voice from the dressing room door way said,We both turned to see a very attractive man standing was tall and oh so skin was golden and slightly freckled,His eyes a baby blue with a stunning gold ring around the pupil and his hair,His chocolate brown waves...So...So soft looking...It's ashame his beauty was only on the outside...This beautiful man,was none other...than Red X...

"Does she not Oh pretty man!"Starfire said clapping her hands,I gave her another look...Seriously...No...This bitch cannot flirt with Riley.

"I'm not pretty,You are..."He said showing off one of this charming dimpled smiles...

"But anyway,Raven...I'm your model..."He said walking over to me.I looked him up and down,He was dressed in a pair of black leather shorts,A sheer top that matched mine and gold chain...from underneath his shirt you could see his shirt of a Stag,Wolf and Eagle on his chest...

"Friend Raven,You have a similar tattoo to that!"Star pointed out,Actually our tattoo's matched...except his was on his chest,And mine on my back...

"We've been called onto the shoot..."He said with a smile,I slowly walked over to him,I had sat through an hour of hair and make up and I honestly felt like a gangster wannabe...

"I'll see you later Star"I said with a smile as Riley pulled me out of the dressing room,"Thank you!"

He smiled as I tried not to scream,"I was a little more than eager to do this shoot when I heard what it was about..."

"Riley...I thought you were a musician..."I said to him...

"Rachel...I thought you were a hero..."He said with a smirk and wink..."But I guess the greatest thief's can steal the strongest hearts..."

"It's a shame I'm a better thief..."I said with a smirk as he tugged on my hair,"But seriously...Why are you here?"

"Well Sunshine,There's a ball tonight and there's gonna be a beautiful set of black pearls found at the bottom of the city's bay.."I nodded as he continued to whisper to me,"It's a private fling that the city's elite are invited too.."

I raised my eye brows,"The Titan's weren't invited after Star's accident last year...Tonight the team are going out as apart of our 'Normal' weekend..."I told were young and stuck in door's everyday battling evil...so you know...No time for fun!

"Would you like to go dinner with me tonight?"He asked as we arrived to set,Cyborg and Robin were standing close by and Riley had sad it pretty loud..

"CHRIS!Stop hitting on the titan's and get on set!"Someone shouted.I laughed before saying,

"Chris?"

"Christiano James Riley Esteban Sebastian Martinez..."Riley said awkwardly...I laughed,And I don't mean a small chuckle...I mean tears and snorts.

**M(I(&)I)M**

_**Riley's pov...**_

The shoot was over and I was SO glad,One,for being away from that dumb ass Robin who kept looking at me as if I had killed Batman!The second reason being that I could get ready for my 'Date'.As I got into my White Lambo I got a message,

_You never said what time I should be ready_

-_Rach._

I smiled and sent one back saying,

_I'll pick you up at 7,Look sexy and be ready to dance...I want to make a quick stop before we 'hit the floor'.._

None of that was in code,I was actually being serious...I hope she realised that.

_**Later that evening..**_

"That's a really nice car..."The Tin man said with tears in his eyes as his fingers floated over the matte finish of my Lamborghini,"What did you do to afford this!The tax on one of these babies will put my bank in debt for the next 10 years!"

I chuckled,"Mom left me over 10 billion dollar's when she kicked the bucket...So you know,Plus my job and Dad..."

"Sorry to hear that man..."

"What exactly did your Mom do?"The Batshit asked,I sighed with a smile as I gave the honest truth..

"She was a CEO,Now...My date?"I asked as I crossed my arms.I was actually not dressed up,I wore a white V-neck,A pair of burgundy pair of skinny jeans,A pair of black combat boots and a black leather jacket.I had on my silver locket and had most of my piercing's in my ears because you know...I don't look Like Rae's type.

"She's here..."I turned around to see my sweet sunshine,She was dressed in form fitting,sleeveless,short black dress,That made her look curvy as actual her feet she wore a shiny red pair of heels that made her legs look much longer than they already were!Her long hair was in a tight high pony tail and she was wearing red lip stick!Not forgetting the black bag on her shoulder and the white pair of converse in hand...

"Well don't you look gorgeous,gorgeous"I said with a smile as I opened the car door for her.I watched her walk over and attempt to get in the car,It wasn't as graceful as it could have been but you know!I looked at the other two Titan's behind me,Before getting into the car..

"Have her home by-"Chuckles started,Raven stopped him right there.

"Tonight's my night off Robie-poo. My communicator's off and going to stay that way..."She said leaning over me to close the door,Then opened the window to say,"Who says I'm coming home tonight?"

I chuckled as I winked to them as I drove off.

When we arrived at the restaurant I put on a pair of shades,Honestly...People would recognise her and someone would call the paparazzi!Anyway,I was taking her to a very public and famous place in the middle of the city so we were seen together,I was also pretty damn hungry!

"We attack at midnight."I said as I opened her door and helped her out.

**END OF PART 1.**


End file.
